The present disclosure relates generally to the field of containers for storing and dispensing materials. The present disclosure more specifically relates to containers for storing and dispensing particular matter, such as a loose powder material (e.g., a cosmetic loose powder, etc.) or any other particulate matter.
It is generally known to provide a container for storing loose powder. Such known containers typically include a receptacle for supporting the loose powder and a cover coupled to an open end of the receptacle for sealing the receptacle. Such known containers often include a sifter mechanism having a pattern of openings through which the loose powder can be dispensed. It is also known to provide a sifter mechanism comprising two or more parts, each having a pattern of openings. The parts are intended to be selectively moved relative to each other by a user in a manner that moves the patterns of opening into and out of alignment so as to move the container between an open and closed position. Such known containers are typically large and clumsy thereby making them difficult or burdensome to store in relatively limited spaces (e.g., bags, purses, pockets, etc.). Further, in known containers, the movement of the sifter mechanism is independent from the movement of the other portions of the container (e.g., the cover and/or the receptacle, etc.). As such, a user must separately actuate the sifter mechanism between the open and closed positions.
Thus there is a need for a conveniently sized container (such as a cosmetic compact) having a sifter mechanism that can substantially seal off a particulate matter, such as a loose powder, contained therein. There is also a need for a container having a sifter mechanism wherein actuation of a cover and/or base of the container actuates the sifter mechanism between an open and closed position. There is further a need for a container having a sifter mechanism to be capable of supporting an applicator used for applying a particulate matter stored within the container. The is further a need for a container for storing a particulate matter that can be moved to a latched or locked position. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a container capable of accomplishing any one or more of these or other needs.